The Call
by DearYouFromMe
Summary: After a week from the events of Surprise Visit, Ash finally calls his girlfriend, Misty. Very light fluff. One-shot.


The Call

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to my newest work! I've been quite busy for the past month with school, and it doesn't look like the pressure will be lessening any time soon. However, I found some time to write this, and here we all. This is a one-shot sequel of Surprise Visit, so if you haven't read my first story, I encourage you to do so. The context is not exactly necessary, but it does help.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Anistar City, and Ash Ketchum ran in to the Pokemon Center with Pikachu on his shoulder. His companions trailed behind him as the energetic boy rushed inside. He breezed past Nurse Joy, only stopping to ask her where the video phones were located and depositing his Pokemon to be healed. By the time his friends reached him, Ash had already found what he was looking for.

"What's with the rush, Ash?" Clemont asked him, tired from all the running he had just done.

"I'm gonna call Misty!" the other boy responded enthusiastically.

Behind them, Serena winced and looked away. Bonnie, being the only one who noticed, placed her hand comfortingly on Serena's. She was grateful for the support, even though Ash had told them as soon as he came back, which was around a week ago. The both of them decided to sit down on one of them many couches in the Pokemon Center to give Ash some space with his girlfriend. Ash had been talking about Misty non-stop for the past week so it was only right to respect his space. Clemont soon joined them and took his time to relax after all the exertion that he suffered through. Besides, Ash needed some one on one time with his girlfriend.

Ash was getting frustrated. The phone had been dialing for so long and he didn't really like waiting. He just wanted to see his girlfriend, after all. However, the call was suddenly picked up.

"Misty!" he greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey, Ash," she responded with her signature grin. It seemed as if she had just returned from a swim, with a towel around her neck and water glistening in her red hair.

 _She's just as beautiful as ever,_ he thought with a smile.

She noticed this, and said in a teasing way, "You like what you see, Ash?"

He blushed a deep red and turned away to hide his embarrassment. "N-Yes! Not like that, though, I just haven't seen you in a while, that's all..." he trailed off.

She blushed slightly, "I missed you too, you dork." She regained her composure before she asked, "How are things on you end?"

"They're great! We just got to Anistar City and I ran all the way over here just for you," he said with a smile.

"You're sweet, Ash. Don't worry about running all the time, I'm sure Clemont doesn't appreciate it," she said with a laugh. Behind them, Clemont groaned in shame as everyone else laughed.

"I'm just excited to see you, that's all!" Ash defended himself. "How are things at the gym?"

"Same old, same old. My sisters are coming back from their tour in a couple months and they're going to be staying for a while, and that means that I can visit you some time in the near future!" she told him.

"Really?!" he exclaimed in happiness.

"Really," she assured with a grin. Even though it had only been a bit over a week since they saw each other last, it felt like forever. Both of them were itching to see each other in person once more.

"Will you make it in time to see me compete in the tournament?" he asked.

"I think so!"

"Then I'll impress you with my new skills and you can see me crush the competition!" Ash confidently said.

"If your battling skills have become as good as your kissing skills, I'll be looking forward to it for sure," she said with a wink. Serena choked behind Ash and Clemont clamped his hands over Bonnie's ears, but the couple didn't seem to notice.

Ash blushed and turned away once more. She was always teasing him, but he didn't really mind too much. The two of them caught up some more on recent events and the state of their lives before Ash was called by Nurse Joy, saying that his Pokemon were healed.

He looked at her apologetically before she responded, "Hey, it's okay. I understand."

"If you say so..." he said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, you can always call again," she reassured him. "Next time, let me meet your friends too! I've been dying to see them."

"Of course," he smiled at her.

"I'll see you soon, alright? Good luck with your gym battle!" she told him.

"Thanks! Oh and Mist?"

"Yeah?" she asked curiously.

"I'll be missing you..." he said softly.

"...I'll be missing you too, Ash," she said slowly before she regained her composure and smiled at him. "I think you should go, you don't want to keep your friends waiting."

Ash smiled brightly at her. "I'll see you soon Mist, and I'll call as soon as I can!" They said their temporary goodbyes and hung up. The two of them walked away with smiles on their faces. They were going to miss each other, for sure.

* * *

 **And there we go! I know that it wasn't very long compared to my other works, but I feel as if it does its job. This is because there isn't exactly much story. This is simply some light fluff, and the shortness is what makes it. That being said, there are some light changes to my writing style that I've learned about in the past month, and I hope that it's an improvement. I think that my next order of business it to change and review my past works.**

 **Now, I haven't made much progress on my big plan, but I'm still in the phase of developing ideas. This should change in the next month or so, when I plan on writing some basic outlines. That's all for now, though. However, if I do want to add more to the Surprise Visit universe, it will be updated in to this story.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed reading this little one-shot and please review if you have any feedback for me whatsoever. Thank you once again for reading!**

 **DYFM out!**


End file.
